touhou_hisoutenfandomcom-20200213-history
Alice Margatroid
Normal Moves Close 5A Small kick. Far 5A Doll that stabs randomly, up to six hits. 2A Swinging kick, moves forward. 3A Rising array of lance dolls from med to high. 6A Six dolls that attack with lances, can miss if too close. D6A A fast med kick that has a chance of knockback. JA Flying kick. J6A Airborne version of 6A. Also slows down descent. J2A Diagonal forward version of 6A. Also moves backwards. 5B Doll that shoots a flurry of rainbow bullets. Holdable to fire more. 2B Doll that goes forward with a red spinner. 6B Doll that goes straight in front of the opponent and fires a small spread of bullets. Only works on the ground. D6B Forward moving version of Far 5A. JB Same as 5B as in the air. 5C Moves a doll diagonally up-forward that shoots 5B. Holdable to shoot a beam. 2C Moves a doll right above that acts the same as 5C. Also moves forward. 6C Moves a doll forward that acts the same as 5C. D6C Five low swinging sword dolls, can miss if too close. JC Moves a doll diagonally down-forward that acts the same as 5C. J6C Same as 6C except in the air. J2C Moves a doll almost directly under that acts the same as 5C. Specials 236BC Sends a sword swinging doll forward or diagonal up-forward. 623BC Tosses three explosive dolls forward one by one. Distance depends on if B (short) or C (medium) was pressed. 214BC Either creates a line of four dolls that attack one by one or a 2x2 square of dolls that attack all at once. Skill Cards 236BC (air) Sends a sword swinging doll forward or diagonal up-forward. However, the doll will keep spinning even when coming back and can hit the opponent. Pressing 236C while in the air will make the doll fly diagonal down-forward. 623BC Tosses three explosive dolls forward at the same time. Distance depends on if B (short) or C (medium) was pressed. 214BC Seven dolls randomly appear one by one in front of Alice and attacks with a rapier. The C version causes Alice to move forward while the dolls appear, while the B version causes Alice to move back if the dolls hit something. Spellcards Combos 5AAAA 236B(Skill card) hjc9 j.A j.2A 236B: works anywhere on screen, must be done very close to the opponent. Note: delay j.2A just a little bit so you can cancel into 236B without problems. 2A 3A 236B(Skill card) hjc9 j.A j.6A 236B: middle screen only, 2A must hit at decent distance or 3A will whiff. 3A 236B(Skill card) hjc9 j.A j.2A land j.8 6A: corner only. You can check these combos in the following Video 3A 2B hjc9 j.A j.2A j.5B j.6A '''(2300~ damage) corner only. Handy when you don't have the '''236B (Skill Card) yet. 5AAAA 236B hjc9 j.A j.6A (2400~ damage) midscreen only. Does not work in corners. 5AAAA 3A 2B hjc9 j.A j.2A j.2B j.6A (3100~ damage) Corner only. Timing on 5A 2B is not strict but the determining factor which decides if 2B will hit is the distance at which the combo starts (If you start this combo too close to your opponent the 2B will miss). 5AAAA 2A 5B hjc9 j.A j.2A (j.2B j.6A??) (3200~ damage) Corner only variant of the above; the timing on the 2A is somewhat strict but not difficult. The paranthetic j.2B j.6A might connect; someone try it and tell me (I can't get it to work, but it might work like the above combo).